cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Heather Courtial
Heather Courtial (born July 13, 1996) is an American professional wrestler and supermodel for LaCroixGlam. She was also featured on the cover of Playboy magazine in 2015. She debuted in mid 2014 after spending just over three months in BGB's performance center. At the "December To Remember" iPPV Heather Courtial pinned her now tag team partner, Lacie LaCroix to win her first championship title. She is now the second ever and last BGB Women's champion. She is currently signed to Valor and Victory. Personal Life: Heather was born in Jacksonville, Florida on July 13, 1996. The younger sibling of her older brother Matthew Courtial who helped train her to wrestle in later years. Her parents Marisa and Eriq Courtial were always supportive throughout Heather's many endeavours; from being a beauty pageant winner when she was a child to being a full-time model as she matured. She first started to do local modeling gigs around the US to try and make it big, but due to being very young and the lack of exposure, it wasn't easy for her. In 2014, she decided to tryout for an upcoming women's league at the time called BGB in an attempt to gain some sort of fame as she was familiar with wrestling already through her brother. In this process, she met the likes of Lacie LaCroix, Layla Santiago, and other individuals. Despite her parents' being against this, she continued to progress onward with her goals. Heather thinks highly of herself and sees herself as more than any other pretty face. She flaunts her appearance in a confident and empowering manner in the ring, despite what people may have to say about her. Professional Career: BadGalBehavior (BGB) Heather knew that she had to adjust to the lifestyle of being a professional wrestler. Her background as a gymnist helped her improve and innovate her moveset. She also dabbled in the practice of kickboxing, which are both reasons why her moveset heavily consists of kicks and moves showing off her athleticism. Spending time in the BGB training facility also helped her become more balanced in the ring quite quickly, debuting after 3 months and being amongst the original cast. In a recorded live event, she was booked against Charlotte Melrose, where she ultimately won by roll-up and was attacked by her then partner Layla Santiago afterwards. Season 1: Episode 1: "Breaking & Entering" Heather and Layla Santiago were booked to face off in a one versus one match after the attack inflicted onto her the week before. In this match, Heather picked up the win with her finisher the Nose Job. ''During a promo backstage, she was seen breaking up the catfight between Lacie and Brooke. Season 2: Thanksgiving Special! Heather took part in a Native American themed qualifying match for the BGB women's championship match against Marcela Ferreira. Heather picked up the win and was then added to the fatal 4 way for the upcoming PPV, December To Remember to determine the first champion. Season 2: iPPV: December To Remember On December 28, 2015, Heather Courtial participated against three other "Baddies" (Charlotte Melrose, Roxanne Marceau and Lacie LaCroix) in a fatal 4 way for the BGB women's championship. Ultimately, Lacie LaCroix won the match by pinning Charlotte while Heather was too distracted lashing out on Roxanne outside of the ring due to the intense frustration and pressure of the matchup. This action was evident that Heather wasn't ready to be champion. She quickly exited before Lacie ended up getting attacked by MTK. (Marcela, Tiffany, Kattya.) iPPV: DivaMania During the large female wrestling event ''DivaMania Heather Courtial, along with Lacie LaCroix teamed against Char-Lay (Charlotte Melrose and Layla Santiago) to represent BadGalBehavior alongside many other organisations/free agents. During the intense tag team Heather Courtial was pinned ushering Char-Lay to avert their attention to Lacie. After a short chase Lacie quickly made haste and escaped the two women, running backstage to avoid further combat. Later on that night, Heather Courtial attacked her then partner, Brooke after her win against Tiffany Aero, ending their friendship. Season 3: Episode 1: "A Rude Awakening" Heather Courtial, being managed by Narcissa took part in a match against her then rival, former BGB Baddie and TKS Hellcat's champion, Brooke. After a hard fought battle, Narcissa helped Heather cheat, resulting in her winning the match. Brooke then attacked Heather causing her flee. Narcissa then attacked Brooke from behind with a steel chair. This was Brooke's last night in the company. Season 3: Episode 2: "Unresolved Issues" Heather took part in a one versus one against Helena Rose. After winning yet another match, Heather cut a promo about her frustrations with the division, discussing how she wants better for herself and the company, promising "change". Season 3: iPPV: 'Fashionably Late: December To Remember' In this iPPV Lacie was again pushed into another match where she had to defend her title. Her opponent would be decided through a tournament earlier that night. Heather won a quickly match against Kendall Melrose with a roll up, despite her attempts at cheating. Later on that night, she pinned Layla in a triple threat that Keira Darkholme was also apart of. She stayed out of action as much as she could and sneakily pinning Layla after doing her finisher when Keira was knocked out. In the main event she managed to defeat her friend Lacie LaCroix, becoming the second BGB women's champion. Season 3: Episode 3: "Kiss 'N' Tell" Heather Courtial made her first appearance as champion against Charlotte Melrose. It was a fierce, back and forth match up between the two. As it seemed like Heather was about to win, Lacie LaCroix interrupted the match to make a statement. This intervention ushered the formation of their trio tag team, Pole Position. VALOR Wrestling | Episode 9 Heather arrived and was officially signed to Valor Wrestling in order to assist her partner Lacie LaCroix as she was set to face the Valor Women's Champion at the time, Jordyn Ashba for the title. Heather proceeded to announce for Lacie's entrance and distract the referee as Gin Merano attacked Ashba, resulting in Lacie ultimately winning the belt. Since then, due to Heather taking a break from in-ring competition she hasn't returned to the Valor ring. It has been speculated that she may eventually return. Other Media: After her jumpstart in the wrestling word, she had the honor of becoming as Playboy cover model in the July issue of 2015 when she was only 19 years old. She has also been apart of modeling campaigns and fashion shows such as the various FashionByLaCroix fashions shows and the Valmont fashion showcase hosted by Gian Baptiste. In Wrestling: Finishers: ''' * The Nose Job (Sit-out Facebuster) 2013-Present * Heartshaker (Rack Attack 1.0) 2019 * The Facelift (Kneeling Facebuster) 2017 '''Signature Maneuevers: * The Facial (Chick Kick) 2016-Present * Accelerate (Standing Axe Kick) 2017-Present * Bombshell (K2/Rocker Dropper) 2016 Main Moves: * Handspring back elbow strike to the corner into a bulldog (edit) * Handspring back elbow (from the rope) * Stinkface * Hairpull Whip * Handstand Kick * Spinning Heel Kick * Northern Lights Suplex Theme Songs: * "Black Widow" by Myah Marie (2014-2015) * "Barely Legal" by Azealia Banks (2016-2018) * "Lace and Leather" by Britney Spears (2019) * "Get Naked (I Got a Plan)" by Britney Spears (When accompanied by Pole Position) -2017-present Championships: 1x BGB Women's Champion - (May 12, 2017 - July 11, 2018) Trivia: # Heather's most notable inspirations are Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, Kelly Kelly and Regina George. # Heather is part French, which is evident from her last name ''Courtial. ''Her dad was born in France and her mother is Swedish american. # Contrary to popular belief, Heather has actually only had lip fillers, but they've gone down. # Heather has a background in gymnastics and kickboxing, which helped her adapt to in ring competition. # She had the longest winning streak in BGB. # She is the second ever and last BGB Womens Champion. # Heather really only wanted to become a wrestler to make her famous and help further her career in modeling, but she eventually grew a love for it as it not only gives her a rush, but it's also changed her life for the better. # Heather can be quite naive and impulsive, which has been showcased throughout her relationships with people in the past. # Despite the negative connotation with women such as herself in the wrestling world, Heather looks to prove them wrong and showcase her skill and her smart tactics in the ring. She's always been naturally sexy and refuses to let that up. (Lacie could be a bad influence as well.) # Heather is a bit jealous of the relationship that Eve Heron and Lacie LaCroix have. She sees Eve as weird, and doesn't want to be too close due to the fear of Eve lashing out on her. External Links https://twitter.com/HeatherCourtiaI https://www.youtube.com/user/xUntamedLover123/featured?view_as=subscriber[[Category:Wrestler]] Category:VALOR Wrestling Category:Woman Wrestler